


Life's Little Interruptions

by writingramblr



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, shamless smut, that grew a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 04:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione is studying for the simple pleasure of it, when her friend Draco's father comes over and decides to 'bother' her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Unexpected Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first major step into the land of fanfiction writing I made, so while it is a bit rough, it's near and dear to my heart. It does have a sort of problematic ship as the central focus, so if that's not your thing, turn back now.  
> It also contains mention of Gay!Harry, which just happened for the fun of it.  
> There's plenty of Harry/Draco fics out there if that's more your speed too!  
> This was inspired by a dream i had, containing real life people, and being as young as i was, it rather confused me (considering who the people were), so i turned into a story about two unlikely people, to kind of tame the smut beast.  
> Hope you enjoy!

Hermione sat at the kitchen table, absorbing the rich, decadent words of her latest library book, this tome covered the 10 principles of food conjuring. You see, she had never been a great cook, though she was a world renowned witch, so she hoped to find the middle ground between the two. As she read, she also in pure Hermione fashion took copious notes, stopping here and there to furiously write down a recipe or two. She was currently in the middle of finishing up a recipe for the perfect 5 minute loaf of bread when she felt someone approaching the front door. She had many wards and spells up around her front gate, and they would let anyone who had pure intentions past, but would stop them at her door so that she could make the final decision to let them in. She glanced up from her work, to see a figure with long blonde hair, impeccably made dress robes, and a silver topped black cane in their left hand. Now why would Lucius Malfoy be coming to visit?

She stood and walked to the door, pushing a button to open the intercom, "How may I help you?" she asked, in what she hoped was a polite, and not suspicious voice.

He appeared to smirk, in the Malfoy fashion, then spoke, "Draco informed me he left his favorite scarf here at your last soirée." Lucius had been disappointed to learn his dear son was bent, but had recently accepted it, as it helped him realize why he'd managed to befriend the Mu- no, Granger girl. And it had also explained why the many rumours of his sons' prowess at Hogwarts were merely that... Rumours.

Hermione smiled, Draco really was a sweet guy, once he'd figured out his own sexuality, and against all odds, confessed his undying love for Harry of all people. He'd managed to become the fourth musketeer to her, Ron, and of course Harry. The soirée Lucius was referring to, was merely the quartet's weekly tea, during which they caught up on each other's lives, exchanged work gossip, and relationship advice, the latter to her mostly. Ron had managed to find love with the crazy, loony, yet incredibly caring and lovely Luna Lovegood. For all his posturing and ridiculing against her, he had secretly admired her courage and bravery in the final months of the Great Battle.

They'd dated only a few weeks before he realized he was truly besotted with her, and proposed.

They had such a happily ever after married life it almost made Hermione sick, but she was very happy for both of them.

But to get back to the present,

Hermione graciously opened the door, and Lucius seemed to glide inside. He looked around, and seeing the books piled on the table, gave another smirk, "Even on the weekend, you're studying?"

She gave a nervous laugh, his smirk was beginning to unnerve her, and he'd always been one to give her the wibbles with just a look.

"Um, yes but actually they are for personal use, er that is," At this he gave her a funny look, and she rushed to correct the thoughts she was sure were running through his mind,

"I mean they're for cooking, as I have zero creative culinary skills for all the magic I can do." she finished with a small smile.

"Ah, I see," he murmured.

"So. Draco's scarf," she said. "Let me go look around the dining room, I'm sure it's merely on or under a chair." she quickly excused herself to do just that, letting out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. He was just the image of pure sin, but perhaps not pure; his lovely wife Narcissa had left him after the war, for the son of well known black widow Zabini. She and Blaise had headed straight for Italy, and hadn't been seen since. At least that made him a bit more eligible, which he knew quite well, reports of his crazy love life in the Daily Prophet were mostly tabloid gossip, but she knew he probably wasn't completely sedentary in that aspect of his life.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'm afraid I'm unable to find Draco's scarf, did he specify the color or pattern? My house elf may have put it with mine by accident if she found it first." she called from the dining room to the front hall, where she assumed Lucius was waiting. Yes, for all Hermione's posturing against house elf enslavement, she had caved and decided to get one, however she insisted on paying 'Dinky' and gave her regular vacations.

Hermione walked back into the kitchen and was stunned to find Lucius at the stove making what appeared to be some tea.

"I hope you don't mind me making myself at home Miss Granger," he said silkily with a knee melting smile. He was truly handsome when he smiled a true smile, as opposed to the trademark smirk.

"Um, well yes that's fine I guess." she finished lamely. She'd never been at a loss for words before.

She sank back into her chair as he handed her a cup of what smelled like Earl Grey tea. He smiled again as she took a sip and sighed in content.

"You're just full of surprises you know? I mean, we all figured you'd disinherit Draco when you found out about his, well." she broke off, it wasn't really her place, but he merely looked thoughtful,

"Yes I suppose I exceeded many people's expectations after the war ended."

She nodded, and after thanking him for the tea, told him she would find the scarf and mail it to Draco as soon as possible. She hoped he would take the hint and leave, but he merely asked to go look at her small book collection, 'what the hell?' she thought, 'Then when I go back to studying maybe he'll get the hint'. She nodded and pointed to the correct door down the hall. He bowed gracefully and headed that way.

She turned to her books and set her tea down as she began to read.

After a few minutes she figured he would have left quietly, she stretched and yawned, reading at the table like this was giving her a bit of a crick in her neck.

To her astonishment, she felt two strong hands massaging her shoulders...

She whipped her head around to see Lucius's gorgeous face watching her carefully,

"I would have scolded you for sitting in such an unhealthy way, but your 'know-it-all' self would have doubtlessly kicked in and possibly yelled at me." he said, the beginnings of a smile appearing.

She laughed, a real one this time,

"You know, I believe you're right, that does feel good, thank you."

It felt more than good, it felt sinful. She was finding it hard to concentrate on her notes as he rubbed circles around her stiff shoulders, and added pressure with his thumbs. She let out an involuntary moan, and she could have sworn he'd sucked in his breath. She didn't know it, but he leaned in close to smell her hair as she closed her eyes and just relaxed into his hands.

Her hair smelled of the books she surrounded herself in, and of fresh cut flowers. Hermione wasn't the type to go for perfumy shampoos and or actual perfume, but on her, it was absolutely mouthwatering.

Lucius bent down to whisper in her ear, noticing the delicate swirls and the fact her ears weren't pierced,

"What would you say if I told you I made up the excuse about Draco's scarf just to come see you?" he breathed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

She froze, 'did he just say what I think he did?'

Her thoughts were all scrambled and scattered, his ministrations had taken away her ability to think rationally, at least for the moment.

The moment she'd felt him lean in to whisper something, her mind had started racing, creating decidedly sinful ways the rest of the day could go, and now he was telling her he'd possibly had the same idea? This couldn't be happening.

"Wha- what are you saying? That you came here to seduce me?" her mind was racing even as she managed to get out that sentence.

"I'm afraid that's the truth, your ingenious wards seemed to approve, but what do you think?" his expression was cautious, guarded, it was completely possible he was steeling himself for rejection, but then again, he was a Malfoy, they didn't get rejected, at least, that's what he was hoping. She looked up at him, her mind racing. What did she think? That she'd only been waiting for this moment since she saw him outside? That she wasn't at all angry for his weak excuse?

"I think I should tell you, that massage is seriously turning me on, and I was going to ask you if it was doing the same for you." she said brazenly, giving him her most seductive gaze.

He smirked, "Why miss Granger, would you care to see the proof of what you do to me?" he glanced downward, toward the obvious 'proof' in his trousers. Then it was her turn to smirk, 'And would you like me to help with that?' she thought, instead of speaking out loud, she merely dropped her pen, stood, and pulled him by the hand to her bedroom, swiftly shutting and warding the door, in case Dinky came around.

Hermione had never felt so desirous of anyone until now, Lucius could see her eyes becoming hooded with her desire, and he waved his wand, vanishing his and her clothing.

She gave an adorable pout,

"I wanted to do that by hand," she whined.

He smiled knowingly, "Of course you did, but I think I wouldn't have been able to wait for you to remove it all, and the same goes for you."

He stepped closer, putting his hand to the small of her back, and pulled her flush to him,

"Now do you understand?" he growled.

She nodded, feeling a bit weak at the knees, his arousal was gently poking her stomach, and he bent down to possess her lips with an intense kiss.

She quickly responded by wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs automatically rose to wrap around his waist, seemingly of their own accord.

The kiss deepened, and Lucius sought out her tongue with his lips pulling and suckling it, in a preview of what he would soon do elsewhere on her lovely body.

She moaned into the kiss, and pulled back to catch her breath, and as she did this, Lucius gently dropped her onto the bed, then slid down to grasp a luscious breast, quickly taking her peach colored nipple into his hot, wet mouth.

She started making these cute little squeaks as he twirled and sucked at her, and when he bit down carefully, she opened her eyes wide and gasped.

A wave of pleasure shot through her, though she was a virgin in technicality only, she'd never felt this before, the things running through her mind made her blush, and Lucius glanced up at he just in time to catch it.

"Having naughty thoughts are we? What shall I do next? What is your pleasure miss Granger?" he licked his lips and glanced southward, she blushed harder,

"I, um, think you should know I've never, er... Um that is to say," she broke off, a bit embarrassed to confess the furthest she'd been was merely a few kisses and haphazard groping at the Yule Ball with Viktor. And the only improvement since then had been an excellent Muggle contraption that was pink, and 'buzzed'.

He squeezed her thighs in silent assurance and began kissing down her stomach, swirled his wicked tongue in her bellybutton and continued kissing til he reached her bush of chestnut colored hair.

During this Hermione had been tensed and seeming to brace for pain, but when he gave her a quick swipe with his tongue she gave a loud gasp,

"Really now, I'm not going to hurt you Hermione," he realized it was his first time calling her by her first name as his ministrations brought her to the edge, she arched her back and whispered "Oh my Lucius!" he smiled and kissed her once more before moving back up her body,

"Are you ready for the main event my dear?" she looked in his silver eyes, seeing the need and desire there, and nodded,

"I'm ready, take me." she whispered against his lips.

He captured her lips as he thrust in, cautious and slow, he didn't want to hurt her, but she still winced a bit, the feeling was curious, like being split in half, yet as Lucius began moving, the flutterings of a second orgasm began building.

The friction was building and though Lucius was far from being an inexperienced schoolboy, Hermione was driving him nearly insane, she had her eyes closed and was biting her lip, though she occasionally let out a pant as he hit a pleasurable angle,

"Yes, oh yesohyes!" she screamed, as she began contracting around him, and he could hold on no longer,

He came with a roar and gripped her tightly, she in turn ended up giving him a few scratches on his back and she apologized profusely the next morning, but he shut her up with a kiss.

He held her in his arms, and they both gazed into each others eyes

"Well I believe next time you'll need a better excuse, perhaps you should suggest Draco actually leave a scarf here." Hermione said, with a little giggle.

Lucius kissed her forehead, "Why should I need an excuse to seduce the prettiest, smartest, and sexiest witch of her age?" he asked with a smile.

She gave him a playful shove, "At least next time don't distract me from studying with a shoulder massage, no matter how bad I need it."

"Admit it, you enjoyed it, almost as much as I enjoyed doing it," came the reply, with a signature smirk,

To this, Hermione had to agree, the massage was quite pleasurable, she hoped perhaps to get a full body one sometime in the near future...


	2. Defining the Parameters

"Well fancy meeting you here." Hermione said with a smile, as she glanced up at Lucius, who had just walked into the café where she sat with a cup of strong coffee, and yet another book.

He gave her a genuine smile, "Truth? I asked Draco where your regular haunt was, so it was quite planned I'm afraid to say."

It had been nearly a week since they had seen each other, after such a relationship upgrade from mere acquaintances to practically lovers. He sat down with characteristic grace, and motioned for the waiter. "Please try to be nice to the staff here, I don't want them to kick me out." She grimaced.

He gave her a look, "My dear, you really underestimate me now. I have no intention of tarnishing your public reputation…though your private one needs an update." He finished with a smirk.

He merely ordered an espresso, and decided to splurge for a freshly baked chocolate chip confection, with the intention to share with the lovely Miss Granger.

When his order arrived, she smiled in pleasant surprise,

"Who would have known Lucius Malfoy had a weakness for a Muggle treat." She said, authentically, but with a hint of shock.

He merely gave an enigmatic smile, broke the treat in half, and handed the larger one to her.

She accepted it gratefully, marveling at the simple pleasure of a fresh, hot out of the oven, cookie.

"So my dear, how have you been occupying your time? Surely not with mere paper." He finished with another smirk, contemplating her in elegant silence.

She thought over the last few days, after their 'encounter' she'd had the most wonderful dreams at night, then she would wake to the problem. What was she to do? Insist he take her on a proper date before seducing her again? Perhaps she just needed to be a modern woman, and ask him out herself. 'Oh dear, he's been sitting in silence for 5 minutes now. I better say something coherent.'

"Well, you spoke truthfully first, so I suppose it would only be fair if I did the same. I've been hard pressed to get you out of my mind, and I'm just wondering where we go from here." She finished, worried he might jump up and make a quick excuse to leave, after her admission of practically obsessing over him.

To the contrary, he gave another real smile, and spoke, "Well, that's the most flatteringly honest compliment I have ever heard. I assure you, you have not been far from my thoughts either, and as for where we go, I believe the answer is to a nice dinner this evening, and perhaps back to my place, if you are agreeable." He leaned back in his chair, picked up his drink, and took a leisurely sip as he awaited her response.

Her mind went instantly to the gutter, imagining a four poster bed, dark emerald hangings, and possibly a length of gold rope for interesting uses.

"Well… that's, I mean, of course. That seems quite alright. When do you want to meet? Or are you picking me up?" she tried to keep the nervous shake from her voice, but the truth was she had no idea he would respond the way he did, seeming to pick up on her feelings he spoke again,

"If you feel it's too soon, that's quite alright, and if you merely wish to have dinner, and part the ways, I understand." He tried to hide the disappointment from his voice; he had hoped after a week of no contact, she'd be practically begging to spend time with him. It seemed Miss Granger did have a bit more patience than him. It pained him to admit it, but he seemed to have finally met his match in the chestnut haired spitfire.

She looked at him, gauging his reaction, "I would love to, don't get me wrong, I just don't want to become another notch on your bedpost."

'I'm sure it's a lovely bed, and doesn't deserve scratches…wait. What am I thinking?' she mentally shook herself, and he replied kindly,  
"Of course you don't, and I assure you I have no intention of treating you that way. I shall pick you up at 8pm precisely." He stood, and bowed respectfully to her, dropping a few Galleons onto the table to cover their drinks and the cookie they shared.

"Good day, Miss Granger, until this evening."

She nodded to him, "Good day Mr. Malfoy."

***

Later that evening found Hermione frantically trying on this and that, looking for the perfect outfit for her, dare she say, date with Lucius. She was exceedingly nervous, yet a bit excited if she was honest. She knew the kind of places he normally dined, and it was sure to be a spectacular meal, with an exciting dessert. She knew he'd love if she wore green and silver, but she felt a bit like rebelling.

When she stepped out of her flat, she wore red stilettos, and a dark gold la'me dress, that barely skimmed her knees. Around her neck was a choker, gold with tiny rubies interwoven with diamonds. Her hair she had tamed up into a bun, with a few curls escaping here and there. All in all, a perfectly lovely picture with all the colors of Gryffindor.

At precisely 8pm, just as Lucius promised, he appeared with a pop, took one look at Hermione, and his face broke into a real smile. 'My, my, the lioness does clean up well.' "Hello my dear, you look fairly ravishing, or ready to be ravished." He gave her a up-down look and a smirk.

"Shall we go? Unless you want to skip dinner and head to dessert?" 'God did I just say that?' Hermione seemed to lose all sense around Lucius, her more carnal senses took over her common one.

He laughed, and reached for her hand, "I'm actually starved myself, so I would like to get some dinner first if you don't mind."

They appeared right outside what looked like an abandoned clothing store. But Lucius stepped right up to the window and whispered to the ratty old mannequin, "Reservations for Malfoy, 8:05pm." Hermione gasped as the mannequin nodded and beckoned them forward. Lucius pulled her by the hand and suddenly they were in front of a lovely hostess, who held two leather bound menu's in her perfectly manicured hands, and spoke in a bubbly voice, "Right this way please."

Hermione stared as she was led to their table, the restaurant had a warm, friendly, yet rich feeling atmosphere. 'No wonder I've never been here, I probably couldn't afford a glass of water.' She thought to herself. It was exactly the kind of place a Malfoy would be a regular patron of.

She sat down in a bit of a daze, and dimly heard Lucius order them some champagne, and a dish of calamari for an appetizer. She found her voice,

"Planning to get me drunk? Then at least I wouldn't have to remember how much you spent on our dinner." She said sarcastically.

He chuckled, a completely uncharacteristic thing to do, but she just amused him so.

"Oh don't worry, I would prefer you remain conscious to know how much I spend, and also to remember the events later on in the evening." His eyes glittered as he spoke, evidencing the fact he greatly looked forward to the latter.

After a nice course of the fried squid, which Hermione was forced to admit was pretty tasty, it was time for the main course, but as she was a first time patron, she looked helplessly at Lucius, begging with her eyes for some assistance. He caught her glance, admiring that she looked rather lovely even in her slightly panicked state,

"We'll take the Chicken Parmesan, and the Linguini a la Vodka." He handed the menu's to their waiter, who quickly rushed off.

'The chicken parmesan is quite wonderful, I'm sure you'll enjoy it." Lucius told her in a smooth voice.

"Oh, I rather thought the dish with Vodka was to be mine." She said with a smile.

"Now now, I don't want you drunk at all. Besides the alcohol cooks off…mostly." He admitted with a returning grin.

Hermione had never pegged Lucius Malfoy for the type to like Italian food, especially considering who his wife left him for. But she decided to leave that be. She didn't want to anger him or bring back painful memories.

They chatted causally about work and basic activities while managing to stare at each other with such heated glances the patrons around them didn't even notice the lovely brunette was a member of the Golden Trio, or that the handsome aristocrat was a former Death Eater, they merely could see that they seemed very much in love…which wasn't terribly far from the truth.

Lucius asked for the bill, and Hermione squirmed in her seat, she didn't want to see it, but she thought she'd like to know how much she'd have to make up to him later.

He caught her eye, as he had been doing for most of the night, and seemed to read her mind,

"Don't even think about it. It's my honor to take you to dinner, to be able to make people wonder who this stunning woman is, accompanying the jilted Malfoy." He said with a smile.

He walked her out to the curb, his hand drifting from her shoulder to her lower back, and he felt her shiver, not from cold, as it was a balmy 85. Hermione glanced up at him, trying to flutter her eyelashes,

"Where to now? Your place or mine?" she purred.

Lucius couldn't help but laugh, whether this was her attempt at humor, or the champagne talking, he was quite amused.

"Well my dear, I think I need to 'wow' you with my mansion, as I have already had the pleasure of visiting your abode." He said with a smirk, and began twirling them on the spot.

* * *


	3. Ironing out the Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes...more smut. I'm just so...oh what's the word? Insatiable... when it comes to smut.

They appeared right in front of a tall, foreboding iron gate. The rush of memories overtook Hermione before she could stop them.

Sweat, blood, pain, screams from the basement, her own cries as Bellatrix carved 'Mudblood' into her left arm. Ron's desperate shouts. Falling to the ground from exhaustion. Dobby's squeak of defiance as he appeared to rescue them.

Hermione's hand flew to her forehead, holding it, and Lucius, sensing her distress, quickly asked if she was alright.

She nodded, and said, "Let's just go inside please."

They entered a long dark hallway, and with a flick of his wand, lights quickly made the manor look less dangerous and slightly homier.

He walked Hermione to the kitchen, poured her a glass of ice water, and gently handed it to her.

He knew exactly what was causing her distress. The last time she'd been here, she had nearly died, at his Insane cousin's hand. If it hadn't been for their former house elf, she might not be here today.

She sipped slowly at the water, willing the painful memories to retreat, and she felt Lucius slip an arm around her shoulder, pulling her to his chest. He kissed her forehead and whispered that if she needed time, he would be happy to see her to a room and say goodnight.

She shook her head against his chest. She needed this, she needed closure. She needed to conquer the fear this mansion held. She looked up at him, her eyes begging him to kiss her, and he was only too happy to comply.

He swiftly captured her lips, and lifted her into his arms, walking towards the stairs, and she relaxed in his arms, relishing the feel of his strength.

The truth was she had missed him, but been unsure if he'd ever really want to see her. But his tenderness said it all. He cared for the Gryffindor lioness much more than he dared admit to himself.

He reached his master bedroom, and carefully pushed the door open with his foot.

She lifted her head up from his shoulder, and glanced around the room.

It wasn't quite as she'd imagined, but it was dark green, and had a nice king sized bed to the right, and a huge double paned window that opened to a terrace to the left.

Moonlight was streaming through the windows and it made Lucius look years younger, he smiled at her, and shrugged off his coat, gesturing to a small bench directly beside the door. She set her coat on top of his, and kicked off her too high-heels. The floor was black tile, and felt lovely on her bare feet. She tip-toed over to the bed and sat down.

"Oh my! This is fun." She exclaimed. The bed was fluffy and bouncy thanks to the goose down comforter and she couldn't help giggling a bit.

Lucius smiled warmly at her,

"You look lovely with that bouncing," he said with a grin.

Hermione looked more like an angel in the bright moonlight; her skin let off an ethereal glow, and made her hair shine like a brand new penny.

"Why don't you come join me?" she asked with a seductive glance, her eyes hooded.

He grinned, and stalked over to her, shedding his shirt and tie.

She gave that adorable pout,

"Why don't you ever let me take off your clothes?" she grabbed him by his belt loops and began undoing his pants.

"Whoa, whoa, now. You better slow down my dear." He drawled, and she shut him up with a look,

Having gotten his pants undone, she slid them down his muscular thighs, leaving him in just his black silk boxers.

Hermione looked up at Lucius, his eyes were closed, and she reveled in the power she seemed to hold over him. She traced her fingers delicately around his obvious erection, and he let out a sigh.

"You better either get on with it, or cut it out and give me a turn." He growled to her, his jaw tense.

"Oh no you don't…" she murmured, swiftly yanking down the shorts, and reaching out to touch him.

His sharp intake of breath told her she was doing the right thing, in her hands,

he felt rather like a rod of steel that had been in the sun, soft and warm, and she gently stroked him, and couldn't resist leaning down to taste him.

Her lips barely touched him, and he wove his hands through her hair, pulling her close.

She smiled, and slowly licked his length, swirling her tongue as she reached the tip.

He groaned softly, and pushed her away, pulling her up to his face, and captured and plundered her lips, as his hands removed the rest of her clothing.

She fell back onto the bed-covers and he followed, his body a warm and delicious weight on her.

His kisses grew deeper and she opened her mouth as his tongue teased her bottom lip, and at the same time he moved slowly to her entrance, squeezing her thighs gently to inform her he was about to plunder her elsewhere.

Hermione gasped at the feel of him, he filled her completely and felt so wonderful.

He began to set the motion, rocking slowly and she felt her hips moving along with him almost unconsciously.

The fire began to build deep down in her core, flames licking up to her stomach, and when he left her mouth to capture a breast in his mouth, she almost cried out from the pleasure.

Biting her lip, she reached a hand to run through his hair, urging him on.

The fluttering of the beginning of his climax started increasing tenfold, as he saw her biting her plump bottom lip to contain her pleasure, and when she gave a twist of her hips, granting him a better angle, he felt himself becoming undone.

He reached a hand down to hurry her climax first, as much as it pained him to neglect himself; he was the indeed ultimate gentleman when it came to the art of love.

Her eyes sprung open as her orgasm hit, and she murmured his name several times,

This only caused him to fall over the edge into his own climax, and he clung to her as he felt the aftershocks ripple through her.

He collapsed to her right, and he brushed a stray chestnut strand from her cheek, gazing directly into her eyes,

"That was beautiful, you are beautiful, and I won't let you leave this room until you promise to be more than just my beautiful companion." He purred softly.

Hermione smiled, and a feeling of absolute contentment slipped over her,

"Why, Lucius, are you saying what I think you are?" she asked coyly, and he grabbed her left hand, holding it up to the moonlight,

"How do you think a nice emerald would look here? Hmm?"

**Author's Note:**

> What is it with me and massage's?  
> I don't honestly know.  
> *hides*


End file.
